Bleeding Reputation
by WickedSecret
Summary: Erin McLean attends the prestigious Wawanakwa Private Academy and she has a dirty little secret. She knows her relationship with bad-boy Duncan Calliver could cost her her friends and her reputation, but at this point she's stopped caring. A 2 part short story about Erin and Duncan overcoming high school statuses for happiness. Rated M for language and suggested sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

_** I do not own Total Drama nor do I own any of the characters affiliated with it! The only character I own is Erin!**_

* * *

** Hello campers! This is a new take on Erin! She's not as rocker as she is in other stories, in fact she's the daughter of a business tycoon and student to the Wawanakwa Privet Academy. Inspired by Leona Lewis' "**_**Bleeding Love**_**" and "**_**I see you"**_**. Read, review and enjoy! **

**~Wafflez**

* * *

She sat in her geometry class, waiting patiently for class to begin. Sitting by her best friend, Heather, Erin twirled her dark hair around her finger in sheer boredom. All she could think about was the party she was supposed to be going to that night, and she really wanted school to end already. Granted, it was a social event her parents were making her attend for a charity-and to make them seem less self-centered than they were- but she still itched to go. It gave her something to do with her time.

Heather reached over and prodded her in the ribs with her perfectly manicured nails. Erin snapped out of her day dream and turned to her friend with a questioning look.

"You're going tonight, right?" Heather asked. Heather's mother owned one of the biggest fashion industries in the Northern Hemisphere and her father was the CEO of a huge car part manufacturing industry. She and Erin had grown up together, meeting in grade school and creating a close, near unbreakable bond throughout. They went to every party together, every charity event, and every school function. Heather was cheer captain and Erin was student body president and co-captain on their cheer squad. They were both model students who held straight A's and had never seen the inside of their headmasters office.

Erin nodded her head. "Of course I'm going." She said with a slight smile. "Do you really think I'd make you suffer through all that on your own?" Heather flipped her dark hair over her shoulder with a shrug.

"I never know with you." She said. Erin scoffed.

"Puh-lease. You know me like the back of your hand, Miss. Chang. Don't try to play that card with me." The two shared a smile and the bell rang. Their teacher, the ever boring Professor Ross, entered the class room. His glasses were perched on the end of his beak like nose, while his beady little eyes scanned the class room. The lights overhead reflected of the shiny surface of his head where his hair line had already receded while a band of wispy gray hair circled the rest of his head. He wore hideous gray tweed jacket-complete with elbow pads- and a mustard yellow and moss green sweater-vest. Heather and Erin exchanged glances.

"Someone needs to teach this man how to dress." Heather whispered, removing her homework from her binder. Erin nodded in agreement and turned her homework in with Heather's. Class began at a dreary speed, as per usual. Nearly twenty minutes into the class, the door swung open, disrupting Professor Ross and startling Erin breaking Erin's concentration.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Professor Ross sneered. Erin peered up from her book to stare at the student who entered the class, Duncan Calliver. Dark black hair though most of it was fashioned into a green mowhawk, deep teal eyes and one hell of a cocky personality. The tie of his uniform was loose around his neck, the first button of his shirt was undone and he carried his jacket over his shoulder. "Mr. Calliver, answer me one question."

"What's that teach?" He asked as he slid into his seat.

"First off, as we can all clearly see, you've missed nearly half of the period." Professor Ross said with annoyance. "So my question to you is: Why even bother to show up at all?"

"Shits and giggles." Duncan answered with a nonchalant shrug. "Besides I figured if I'm not here to give you shit then your life would be meaningless." Professor Ross ground his teeth in irritation. Erin knew it was not only because Duncan was tardy-once again- but because of his blatant disregard to the school code of conduct regarding foul language. However, as everyone knew, all Professor Ross could do was send Duncan to the headmaster's office, which wouldn't do much good as he'd probably just leave the school. With a huff of anger, Professor Ross returned to his lesson.

Erin found herself staring at Duncan out of the corner of her eye. He, like everyone else at Wawanakwa Private Academy, came from a very comfortable upbringing. She didn't know exactly what his parents did, but she had seen at least one of them at one of the many social gatherings throughout the year. She knew his mother was big in the PTA but that was about it.

_Be that as it may,_ she thought with a slight sneer, _I don't see why he even bothers to show up if he hates it here so much. _

Many of the students at the academy were on equal terms, and most of them got along very well. But there were a few bad eggs in the group of pristine students. Duncan was one of those bad eggs. He had quite the reputation through the academy, and it was a reputation Erin and the rest of the school frowned upon. It was a reputation that, within Erin's group of friends, had created an unwritten rule, and that rule was: Do not associate with Duncan Calliver. She and her friends had kept to that code, shying away from Duncan and avoiding him as much as possible.

But even as she did as she was instructed by said unwritten rule, Erin found herself fascinated by the trouble maker. There was just something about him that intrigued her. She wasn't sure what it was, if it was his bad-boy looks or if it was something more. She found herself day dreaming through the rest of class until the ending bell rang and startled her back into reality. She stood slowly, gathered her things and headed for the door where Heather was waiting for her.

"Since when do good little school girls wear silk stockings with their school uniform?" Duncan's voice said from behind her as she passed. She paused and turned to face him, glancing down at her legs which were, indeed, wrapped in white silk stockings. She frowned, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Since it's a free country and I can do as I please." She sniffed. Duncan grinned.

"Be that as it may," he said, standing slowly from his seat. Erin tensed as he towered over her, staring down at her with those bright eyes like a big cat on the hunt. Leaning down slowly he got right down next to her ear. She suppressed a shiver as his breath danced across her cheek and down her neck. He whispered lowly, darkly in her ear. "Only bad girls wear something so…alluring. Tell me, Erin; are you secretly a bad girl?" With a squeal of disgust Erin jumped back away from Duncan to stare at him with dark gray eyes. Duncan just smiled and left the room, leaving Erin standing there.

She shook her head, clearing her head, and hurried to meet with Heather. Her friend stood outside the door, waiting patiently; her eyes narrowed as Duncan walked by, that dark grin still on his face. Erin watched him briefly before turning away.

"What was that all about?" Heather asked. Erin shook her head.

"Nothing. Just Duncan being a perv." She answered briefly. The two walked through the school in silence until they reached their lockers.

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" as they gathered there books to head home. Erin shrugged her shoulders.

"Not entirely sure…I mean I haven't thought about it yet." Heather's eyes widened and she closed her locker.

"Erin McLean!" She gasped. "How could you have not thought about it?" Erin shrugged again.

"Honestly, Heather, I never really do. These social events my parents take me to bore the snot out of me. I don't really care how I look." She let out a heavy sigh. Heather eyed Erin closely before asking,

"Are you feeling okay?" Erin nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired, that's all." She smiled and Heather visibly relaxed. "Look, I've got tutoring so I'll meet up with you later, kay?" Heather nodded and Erin hurried off toward the gym where she did her tutoring every week. The school was empty by the time she crossed it to the gym. She pushed open the doors and entered the dark room, looking around. She set her books down on the floor and removed her blazer, exhaling heavily. As she crossed the gym, she was aware of someone watching her from the bleachers. Turning slightly she cocked her hip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you just going to sit there or are we going to get to work?" She demanded. The shadows shifted and she was seized by the waist. She gasped but her cry was cut off by another mouth kissing hers hungrily. She moaned and melted into the embrace. Hands struggled to unfasten the buttons of her shirt and the two toppled to the floor. With a groan broke the kiss and leaned her head back against the gym floor.

"The gym really isn't the place for this, Duncan." She said breathlessly. Duncan held himself over her, staring down at her with those damn eyes of his. He smiled and knelt forward to trail kisses down Erin's neck which sent shivers down her spine. Holding himself up with one arm he ran his other hand down her leg and she moaned softly. His touch sent sparks dancing over her skin.

"Have I told you how much I love silk?" He whispered against her neck. Erin shuttered and pushed him away, landing him flat on his back. He huffed as he landed, his teal eyes finding Erin and narrowing in annoyance. "What was that for?"

"Heather's starting to get suspicious." She said, get up on her knees. "And you're starting to slip." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I still don't understand why you care so much about everyone else's opinion." He grumbled. Erin ran her fingers through her hair. "It's our life, Erin."

"I'm very well aware of that, Duncan." She snapped. "You just don't understand what it's like trying to keep a spotless rep, to always have to be the good child." Duncan sat up.

"I did at one point. But then I figured out that the rest of the world doesn't give a shit about me, so why try to please it?" He cupped Erin's chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Get that through your head, Erin. Who you are in high school means nothing to them, out there." He made a sweeping motion with his arm. "Mommy and daddy can't always make a name for you; you have to make a name for yourself."

"It's a lot easier said than done." She leaned. "I just can't help but wonder what everyone is going to say when they find out. About us I mean."

"To hell what everybody else says. I'm in love with you, Erin McLean, not the rest of this damned school. Their opinions don't matter to me. Besides, opinions are like assholes, everyone has one." Erin laughed, swatting playfully at Duncan's arm.

"You really want to tell everyone, don't you?" She asked softly. Duncan held her gaze and she knew her answer. With a defeated sigh she asked, "When?"

"Tonight."

"What?!" She jumped to her feet. "What do you mean 'tonight'?" Duncan stood slowly, tucking his hands in the pocket of his khakis.

"I mean half the school is going to be at the party tonight. Why don't you and I just go together? That'll be a clear indication that we're together." Erin ran her fingers through her hair again and thought for a minute.

"I can't. I'm supposed to be showing up with Heather." Once again, Duncan rolled his eyes skyward.

"Screw Chang, she can find another hot date for tonight." Erin let out an exasperated sigh. "Meet me by the garden entrance at seven, alright?" She hesitated. If she went through with this it would ruin her reputation at the academy. Her parent's-despite Duncan's parent's high standard in society-would murder her for being in a relationship with the most troublesome boy in school, not to mention she would probably lose all her friends.

_But…_her mind whispered. _Does all of that really matter as long as you're happy?_ Erin sighed. She and Duncan had been sneaking around for almost two years now and it was starting to get tiring. She was always coming up with some excuse to get away from her friends long enough to meet with him, make out for a bit before having to hurry back. It was really taking a toll on her nerves. Tugging at the hem of her skirt she let out one last defeated sigh.

"Alright. I'll be there." Duncan pulled her close and kissed her fiercely before releasing her.

"I'll see you tonight Doll-face." He said before hurrying out of the gym. Erin slid to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

_What the hell did I just get myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

_** I do not own Total Drama nor do I own any of the characters affiliated with it! The only character I own is Erin!**_

* * *

** Hello campers! This is a new take on Erin! She's not as rocker as she is in other stories, in fact she's the daughter of a business tycoon and student to the Wawanakwa Privet Academy. The story itself was inspired by Leona Lewis' "**_**Bleeding Love**_**" and "**_**I see you"**_**. **

**This chapter, however, was inspired by Miley Cyrus' **_**"Can't be Tamed"**_

**Erin: I really can't stand her…but I love this song.**

**Yes, I know Erin.**

**Read, review and enjoy! **

**~Wafflez**

* * *

Erin stared at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom, though bedroom wasn't really the word she would have used. The room she used in the penthouse apartment she and her parents occupied was big enough to be a small apartment itself. All it lacked was a kitchen really. Her bed sat in the center of the room, covered in dark violet satin sheets and a stark white comforter. In the far corner, on a wall made completely of glass, was a small sitting area equipped with a white leather couch and chair, bookshelf and a large flat screen TV. On the opposite of the room, in the corner near the double doors that led into her room, was a large oak computer desk and rolling chair. The rest of the room was lightly furnished and lacked any real evidence that a teen age girl resided there.

Her nerves had the best of her and she was practically shaking as she stood. Everything was about to shatter before her, everything she had worked so hard to maintain despite the fact that she was screaming inside the entire time. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her life at the top of the social ladder she did. However, everything that was expected of her and demanded of her was tiring to say the least. She just wanted to be herself, someone no one, not even Heather, knew. Only Duncan had seen a glimpse of her wild side. She had finally admitted to herself, after leaving the school with Duncan's proposal on her mind, that she wasn't all she played out she was. She was someone completely different and she wanted to show it, more than anything.

Running her fingers through her thick black hair Erin began to formulate a plan. Things were going to change after tonight and part of her was eager to see exactly what would happen. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Upon opening them again she saw herself as she really was. Long dark hair hung around her in wild curls and waves, stormy gray eyes stared back lined by heavy liner and thick mascara. Her lips, a deep cherry red, curved up into a smile. She wore a tight black mini dress with a dark, exposed bra top, sheer black sleeves and black four inch pumps. She ran her manicured fingers through her wild hair, the bangle bracelets around her wrists jingling.

Blinking away the mirage Erin turned toward her closet. She slid open the doors and stepped inside to gaze about her extensive wardrobe. Toward the back of her closet were several outfits she swore she would never wear so long as she attended the academy. Strutting to these bagged outfits with a new determination, Erin began tearing away the plastic bagging and gazing at each one. Running her fingers along the dress in the far back she grinned to herself.

_This one._ She thought with a satisfied nod. _This one will definitely get the point across._

She pulled the dress out of the closest along with a pair of strappy heels. Stopping by her vanity (yes she had one of those) she selected her desired make-up. A knock on her door startled her and caused her to drop everything.

"Yeah?" She called, hoping her voice wasn't shaking as much as she was. Her mother's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"You're father and I will be leaving at six. Will you be ready?" Erin looked at herself from across the room.

"No!" She called. "I'll meet you guys there!"

"Alright. Well I'll leave the address on the counter in the kitchen and I'll have the town-car waiting for you."

"Okay!" She listened to her mother's receding footsteps before hurrying to the shower. She showered as quick as possible and, after climbing out, she began working on her hair. She teased it into lose, wild curls and started on her make-up. With steady hands she applied her eyeliner and mascara; she then added two relatively thick lines of liquid eyeliner to her top lid and painted her lips cherry red. Satisfied with her make-up and hair she turned to her clothes.

The dress she had chosen was a mid-thigh length, black leather mini dress. There were two circles cut out on either side then covered with mesh, exposing the pale flesh of her thighs. The dress fastened in the front by a silver buckle, leaving a large hole in the chest area, showing off the top portion of her chest and a decent amount of cleavage; this hole was also laid over with black mesh. Pulling the dress up her body she was surprised by how easily it slid into place, almost like silk flowing over her skin. The leather hugged her curves tightly, making it a little difficult to put her shoes on .She put in a pair of black, chain link earrings and small black hoops in the second piercing in her ears. Turning toward her mirror she stared at herself.

She could hardly recognize herself now.

Grabbing a long dark coat from her closet she headed for the door, grabbing a black clutch on the way out. She slid her phone into the clutch-after checking the time- and exited the building. The town-car was waiting for her across the street. She slid into the back, told the driver the address and waited.

The car pulled up outside a beautiful house along the lake front. Paper lanterns lined the trees along the driveway; cars pulled around to the front door then circled back around to park. People lingered outside, chatting and sipping Champaign as they did so. From her seat, Erin could see the gated garden off to the left of the house, with few people exploring the beautiful rose bushes and various other plants.

The car came to a stop and the door was opened. Erin stepped from the car, clutching her coat tight to her body as she hurried toward the garden. It was nearly seven and she hoped she wouldn't have to wait too long for Duncan. As she skirted passed people she was quite familiar with-several of them worked at her school- she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Erin!" She froze and turned slowly to face Heather. The Asian girl was dressed in a high necked red silk gown. There was a small, tear dropped shaped hole right at the base of Heather's throat, where the collar of the dress closed. The bust of the dress was embroidered in golden thread while the skirt-from the hips down-was plain red silk. She wore a pair of pale rose peep toes and carried a red clutch with a golden chain along the side. "Did you just get here?" She asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"Erm…yeah." Erin answered. "Why?"

"You're parents have been here for almost an hour. I was surprised that they showed up without you. I thought you decided to ditch me." Erin forced a laugh.

"You know me better than that." She said. Heather smiled but her smile faltered as she took in Erin's appearance.

"You look like you're getting ready to go to a rock concert." She said, wrinkling her nose. "It doesn't suit you." Erin shrugged her shoulders.

"It happens." She glanced around, looking for an escape. Glancing toward the garden, she caught sight of a familiar Latino boy. Her eyes widened with surprise and she turned toward Heather. "Hey, have you seen Alajandro? I gotta ask him something about our chemistry project that's due." Heather looked around.

"Yeah, I saw him heading into the garden just a few minutes ago." Erin sighed with relief.

"Thanks. I'll see you inside, okay?"

"Sure." Heather turned and walked away and Erin hurried toward the garden, looking for Duncan as she walked. The deeper she got into the garden, and the farther she got from people, the more she relaxed. From somewhere in the shadows, at the base of tall willow tree, something moved. Erin paused to peer into the darkness and smiled happily to see Duncan. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black slacks. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing his toned chest. He stepped forward and Erin hurried to him.

"You look like you're about to pass out." Duncan said, catching her in his arms. She sagged into his chest with a heavy sigh.

"I just barely escaped Heather." She explained. Duncan nodded in understanding and slid his hands under Erin's coat. He paused, then began to explore her body eathHewith curiosity.

"Erin, are you wearing leather?" Grinning wickedly Erin stepped back and opened her coat, revealing her dress to Duncan. His jaw fell open with a loud pop and she swore his eyes were going to bug out of his head. With a laugh she closed her coat again and stepped forward.

"Umm, D, I think you dropped something." She said. Duncan looked down at her puzzled. "I watched your tongue flop around that way." She said, pointing randomly. Duncan made a growling noise and pulled Erin tight against his body.

"You have no idea what kind of things I want to do you now." He whispered huskily into her ear. Erin shuttered and smiled. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded. The two exited the garden, not surprised to find almost everyone had gone inside already. Stepping through the front door, Erin shed her coat and handed it to one of the staff waiting, then the two headed toward a large open room off to the left. Erin could see most everyone there and she suddenly felt sick. Duncan glanced at her and wrapped his arm around her waist reassuringly.

All eyes were on them as they entered. Kids from their school stared, wide eyed and began whispering between themselves. Parents who knew Erin as who she was in school watched her with disgusted fascination, trying to take in her metamorphosis from Good-little-Erin to the leather clad woman they saw before them. At the center of the room Erin's parents were chatting with the host and hostess of the party and Duncan led her right to them. Erin's parents did a double take when they saw their daughter.

The hostess turned and smiled, never batting an eye at Erin's ensemble.

"Duncan, I was wondering where you ran off to." She smiled. She was a pretty woman, with bob cut blond hair and beautiful teal eyes. She wore a coral colored strapless dress; her skin was evenly tanned-_Naturally tanned._ Erin thought with approval- and it looked, complimented by the coral of the dress. Beside her stood her husband, a decent looking man with graying black hair and darker green eyes. He wore a crisp black suit with a gray tie. The hostess looked to Erin and smiled again. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Ma, this is my girlfriend, Erin McLean. Erin this is my mother Daphne and my father Roger." Mrs. Calliver's eyes widened. She turned to Erin's parents.

"_This_ is your daughter?" She asked. Erin's mother nodded dumbly while her father just stared at her. Mrs. Calliver turned back to Erin, still smiling.

"It's so lovely to meet you. Duncan never mentioned having a girlfriend." Erin looked to Duncan who shrugged his shoulders. "Your parents were just telling us about your excellent school record." She looked to her son. "Perhaps you could drill some sense into him about all his trouble making." Erin smiled and looked up at Duncan, who was now frowning.

Having gotten over their initial shock, Erin's parents resumed their conversation with the Callivers, and Erin and Duncan joined in politely. Squeezing Duncan's arm Erin stepped away to find something to drink. No sooner had she left then she was nearly attacked by Heather.

"What in God's name are you doing?!" She hissed, grabbing Erin by the arm and dragging her out of sight of Duncan. Erin stumbled after her friend. Stopping in the corner of the room, Heather turned her black eyes on Erin's grey ones. Erin stuttered, searching for an answer. "Let me be more specific." Heather rubbed her temples. "Why are you here…with Duncan Calliver?"

"That's simple." Erin said slowly. "Duncan and I are actually…a couple." Heather blanched and Erin was surprised she didn't fall over.

"What?!" She snapped. "You're a what?!"

"We've been dating for almost two years now." Erin admitted. Heather just stared at her, as if she'd sprouted an extra limb. Finally, after several long seconds of silence, she spoke.

"Do you have any idea what this is going to do to you? He's the worst guy in school, the biggest trouble maker and rule breaker. He's got the worst rep at the academy and now that you two are public after….two years-"she spat disgustedly-"this is going to drag you down! You're enter school career is going to go down the toilet because you want a slice of bad-boy cake. What the hell is wrong with you?" Erin ground her teeth.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" She nearly shrieked. "Just because I'm not dating captain of the football team does not mean there's something wrong! So I'm dating Duncan, big deal. He's not really that bad of a guy! In fact, despite his terrible record at school, he's probably one of the best guys there. Sure he's got a bad rep, but most of it's just an act to make him look all tough! I'm sick of feeling ashamed because the person I love is frowned upon by everyone in that damn academy! I'm done being ashamed! I'm done trying to be the perfect girl! If no one in that school can accept me for being me, and not the stuck up, straight A student body president they see me as then fine!" She turned to walk away but stopped. "And if you, of all people can't accept that then you are no real friend of mine." Storming away Erin returned to Duncan's side.

"You okay?" He asked, sliding his arm around her shoulders. Erin took a deep breath and nodded, smiling reassuringly up at him.

"Actually, I am."


End file.
